Deadly Sins
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to Dark Deeds, Shadow decides to make Rouge his sexy slave for the night! Contains strong sex and adult content, don't read if the following material offends you! over 18s only! COMPLETE


**Deadly Sins**

**Hi everyone! Here's the long awaited sequel to Dark Deeds! One where Shadow's in charge!**

**Warning: Contains real adult content and sex! Don't read if the following Material offends you!**

**Shadow's POV**

I've been thinking about the ways Rouge and I make love and I've never forgotten when she dressed as a dominatrix and whipped me into shape. I can remember when she told me after we had that session I would be in charge.

I'm pretty excited because I really want to make it a night she'll never forget. I'm now sitting here on the bed, waiting for Rouge to come out of the shower; I believe I might make her my little slave, like when she made me hers. I go over to the wardrobe and search around, I remember I had some leather trousers that looked real badass on me, and Rouge loves them!

I find them hanging on my side of the wardrobe, I then see the whip Rouge used on me last time she dominated me, I bite my lip trying to contain my excitement and then I find the handcuffs, I then see my gun and I get another idea. I take it, then empty the weapon of all the ammo.

I then put on the trousers and walk behind the bathroom door and wait for my vunerable little bat-girl to come out, I'm already getting excited as my manhood is moving about in my trousers like it's got a mind of it's own! I bite my lip, but I really can't contain my excitement.

**Rouge's POV**

I'm finished in the shower, I've used a sexy shower gel which I bought in the sex-shop down the road, its seductive strawberry scent, since I bought it, Shadow's been going on saying that it's such a wonderful scent and he can't get enough of the wonderful smell. I walk towards the door pulling on my short black robe.

**Shadow's POV**

I can hear Rouge coming to the door, I'm hopping a bit because of excitement, I then see the door open and her walk out wearing a short black robe that shows off her beautiful smooth legs. She starts to look for me "Shad?" she calls "Shad baby? Where are you?"

I walk up behind her smirking and pull her towards me, placing the whip under her throat, Rouge yelps a bit in shock and opens her mouth to speak, but I pull myself close to her large ear and whisper "don't say a word…you're gonna do as I say….and not speak unless spoken too!"

Rouge nods, yet she seems a bit scared, she see's the whip under her throat and realises that I'm getting her back for that sex game she did with me. She hardly moves though, I then whisper to her, "walk slowly towards the bed" which she does, slowly, as I walk close behind her, I inhale her seductive scent, which makes me even more excited.

**Rouge's POV**

Shadow really scared me, I know what he's doing but I sure feel scared, yet excited as I know he's playing that sex game I played on him a few nights ago. He pushes me towards the bed, and my knees bump the soft side of it.

I then turn my eyes to look him up and down, he's wearing those leather trousers I love to see him in, he looks so sexy, his chest is completely naked, exposing his strong hard muscles and the puff of soft white fur on his chest, the one thing I love to caress. He then asks me to turn around which I do, then he tells me to take off the robe, which I also do, but he also artistically uses the whip to take off the strap, then he pulls the robe off exposing my naked body to him. I have no idea what he wants me to do next.

**Shadow's POV**

I look at Rouge standing in front of me, naked and vunerable, my ultimate fantasy, I so want to push on the bed and make her mine, but not yet, I'm gonna make her do things for me first.

I place the whip under her chin, then a whip out the gun, and point it to her head, Rouge panics at first but she calms down when she see's the ammo case is empty. I then give her that evil look, "get on your knee's bat-girl" I say, Rouge obeys I never take my hand off the gun or take it away from her head.

I use the whip to push her down by the shoulder, then using the hand holding the whip I pull down my zipper, Rouge looks up at me, I then smirk at her evilly and say, "suck me hard" Rouge nods and she pulls out my fully erect cock, she then starts to lick and kiss it making me breath heavily in pleasure, she then envelopes my penis and begins to suck me hard.

I moan softly as she sucks and jerks me, I keep the gun near her head and push her head forward more with the whip making sure she goes hard and fast. Rouge moans as she sucks me, and I start to gasp and groan, "Yes…" I groan "yes…suck it hard" Rouge suckles more and starts to massage my cock with the inside of her mouth.

**Rouge's POV**

I can't believe how dominant Shadow's being I can now really call him the Ultimate Life Form, I was scared out of my skin when I saw his gun, but my heart returned to normal when I saw it was empty, I'm really enjoying sucking his cock long and hard, I want to keep going and make him weak in the knees, but he's doing a good job standing up straight.

I can feel the whip on the back of my head as he's using it to push me forward so I can continue to suck him, I open my eyes to look up at him, he's grinning at me evilly, I remember that evil grin from the past times when he was a real anti-hero, I used to be scared before, but now I find it so sexy.

**Shadow's POV**

Rouge is so good as the blowjob I don't want it to end, but I have so much planned, and I don't want to cum too soon. I tap Rouge's head with the whip, "you can stop now slave" I smirk. Rouge takes her mouth and hands away from my cock and looks up at me.

I use the whip to push her up by her chin, she then stands up, I then push her towards the bed again, Rouge falls back and onto the cool sheets, I smirk again, she's all helpless and vunerable, just where I want her, I then grab her wrists and push them down above her head.

"There's no escape" I growl as I start to lick her face and kiss her, Rouge looks up at me, she's scared, yet I can see she's aroused too, I grip her wrists more, then continue to kiss and lick her. She lies still and doesn't dare move, I've never felt so great, I can truly call myself the ultimate life form with her under my control.

**Rouge's POV**

I'm stuck under Shadow as he's holding my wrists and he's kissing and licking me ruthlessly, I've never seen him so aggressive when it comes to sex. Yet although it's overwhelming, I'm enjoying every minute of it. I then feel him take one of hands away from my wrists and reach behind him, he then pulls out the handcuff and cuffs my wrists to the bed. Now I'm truly helpless!

**Shadow's POV**

I've cuffed her to the bedposts so now she can't escape, I then start to lick and kiss her neck ruthlessly, I then get to her huge breasts, God they are huge! I smirk evilly and begin to lick her soft nipples.

As I do, she moans and writhes a little, I can smell the musky scent from her womanhood, I can tell she's getting wetter and wetter from getting aroused. I then smirk at her and start to suckle, as I do, Rouge's moans get louder and louder. I then gently bite her breast, then bite harder, Rouge then cries out as I do, her womanhood gets wetter and wetter.

I then kiss and lick down her stomach making her giggle as I do, I smile and kiss more down her stomach until I get to her opening, the smell is getting stronger, I kiss around her opening, then I ease my tongue to her opening. As I touch her soft sweet smelling opening, I feel so intoxicated I could taste her forever, she tastes so good.

**Rouge's POV**

As I feel Shadow start to lick and kiss around my opening I start to moan loudly, he's very good at giving oral sex, I writhe and pull against the cuffs as he continued to lick me out, I try and delay my orgasm, I don't want to do it too soon. But Shadow's so good it's really difficult.

**Shadow's POV**

I can see Rouge is getting desperate; she really wants me inside her, I then get devious, I decide to get aggressive again, I take myself away from her opening, then I lean towards her baring my teeth, I say to her, "open up for me" in a low growl, Rouge nods and opens her legs, her womanhood is glistening, I then grab her hips then begin to tickle her opening with my cock.

**Rouge's POV**

I really can't believe Shadow's being such a tease, his low growling voice is pretty scary, and the way he's being so aggressive makes me nervous, but that adds to the fun, He begins to run his penis up and down my leg, which makes me moan more. He then tickles my opening again, then he pushes himself deep inside me, making me cry out in pleasure.

**Shadow's POV**

Oh my God the rush! Her womanhood was so wet, so soft, I can't help but keep pushing and thrusting, she feels so good, I grasp her hips tightly with my hands and pull her towards me, at the same time I thrust harder and harder, I can feel her wetness dripping from her vagina on me, it feels so good.

The more I thrust the louder she moans, I smirk down at her evilly, she's moaning so loudly tears are emerging from her eyes, I continue to thrust harder and harder, I feel like I cannot stop, I dig my fingertips into her hips and thrust harder and harder. I can feel myself want to climax, but I try to delay it to make it more pleasurable.

I then lift up one of her long smooth legs and place it over my shoulder so I can go even deeper, I then lean forward leaning on her leg and thrust harder and harder, as I thrust I grit my teeth and thrust harder and harder.

**Rouge's POV**

I feel like I cannot hold it in anymore, my womanhood is starting to spasm, I squeeze around him hard and tightly. "Oh God…Shadow!" I cry out as he thrust harder, gasping as I squeeze him.

He pushes himself harder and faster into me, he then squeezes his eyes shut, as do I as more tears roll down my cheeks from the intense pleasure. I squeeze him harder and harder, then Shadow starts to sweat, I can see he can't hold in his pleasure anymore.

**Shadow's POV**

The Climax is really building up, I cannot hold it in anymore, I give a final thrust, then I cry out as I climax, I can feel my juices getting into contact with hers, she squeezes me a final time. I cry out again, it felt so good.

I withdraw from her opening, my cock dripping with my cum and her wetness mixed together, I reach up and undo her wrists from the cuffs, she collapses exhausted, I then fall beside her. I smirk again at her. "Ooohhh Shad" she whispers, "you're so evil…so aggressive" I smirk again at her.

**Rouge's POV**

I'm really exhausted, Shadow was so good at this, I snuggle up next to him and nuzzle him, he nuzzles me back, "I love you Shad" I whisper, "I love you too Rouge" Shadow whispers as he holds me.

**Shadow's POV**

I hold Rouge in my arms and kiss her forehead, it sure was a cool sex fest we had there, it's sure gonna be one thing we're gonna do more when we have sex, I let her rest on my chest fur and I drift off to sleep with her in my arms.

**Wow! Shadow's a real Dominant Male!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
